


New Blood

by TereziMakara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newly transformed vampire sara/vampire queen mila, Newly transformed vampire seung gil/vampire king jj, Rare Ships!!! On Ice, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: The transformation is always toughest on those previously human. New outfits are rather successful at cheering them up, however!





	New Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluejane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejane/gifts).



> Created for the Rare Ships!!! On Ice exchange!

_Tonight, my head is spinning_  
_I need something to pick me up_  
_I've tried but nothing is working_  
_I won't stop_  
_I won't say I've had enough_  
  
_Tonight, I start the fire_  
_Tonight I break away_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! When I got this assignment, I wasn't expecting it to turn out to be as big of a project as it is, haha! This took me quite a while to put together, and I'm super proud of myself for getting it done, and I'm really happy with how it turned out, and I hope you enjoy it as well! :D  
> I was planning for Sara to have this really nice choker on, but then realized she probably couldn't wear one with the guaze on her neck, huh? C':  
> Fashion isn't my forte, and I relied on Google for parts of all of their outfits, and even then they're still rather simple, ahh.  
> But yeah! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Lyrics from _Break_ by Three Days Grace.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/163623422886/the-transformation-is-always-toughest-on-those)


End file.
